Please, Not Hyotei!
by Tenisu
Summary: Midori is a normal -coughrichcough- girl that was forced to go to Hyotei. She hates Hyotei, but will she change her mind after she meets someone? OCxOshitari Yes, an OC. Being rewritten. First chapter is now rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I just own the OC.

**A/N- **Well, hello everyone! I've decided to rewrite this story, seeing that I never finished it and the characters were too undeveloped. Sorry to keep a bunch of people waiting for an update. I should be pegged with tennis balls. XP

* * *

"Mother…please…Don't make me go! I don't want to go to Hyotei!" A young girl with pale blue-green hair protested as her mother gripped her arm and dragged her into the looming building. "Please! I want to go to any school but Hyotei! I don't fit in! Enroll me in Rikkaidai! Seishun! Any school but Hyotei!" She pleaded desperately.

"None of that, Midori! You're going to Hyotei and you're going to like it! Your father would have wanted you to go to Hyotei. I've had enough of your nonsense about not fitting in with rich people. You ARE rich and you WILL receive the excellent education that Hyotei has to offer." Her mother hissed as she pushed her daughter into the schoolyard.

Midori sighed as she walked into the school, dragging her feet. She hugged herself as she felt the eyes of the many students on her.

"Ah, are you _new_ here?" A girl with red hair asked her loudly, attracting the attention of many other people in the school grounds.

"Hai. I'm new here." Midori answered with a soft voice.

"Let me warn you, don't try to seduce MY Atobe-sama. He's mine!" The red head stared down Midori while poking her in the forehead.

"I don't even _know_ this Atobe-san you are talking about!" Midori protested.

"Ahn, what's this? Did Ore-sama just hear that someone does not know of him?" A smooth voice sounded out behind the bemused girl.

She turned and saw two young men standing behind her. One had an interested shade of purple-silver hair and the other had plain black hair cut in a nondescript haircut. "Oh…just another rich kid, I guess." Midori sighed as she turned to go find the main office.

Atobe turned to Kabaji. "Did she really not know who Ore-sama is?"

"Usu." Kabaji grunted an affirmative.

* * *

Midori sighed again as she walked out of the office. "This school is too big. I wonder where my student guide is…"

"Na, are you the student that Ore-sama is going to grace with his presence?" The same boy from earlier walked up.

"Umm…does that mean you're my student guide?" Midori looked up at him with confused eyes.

"You are Honda Midori, yes?"

"Ah. Yes."

"Follow Ore-sama, please." The boy turned with a flourish and strided off.

"Say, why does Atobe-sama have to show HER around? She's only a peasant and she's soooo ugly! She probably only got here on a nerdy scholarship!" A few girls were protesting.

Midori cringed. She didn't like this school already. All she wanted to do was be anywhere but here.

"Atobe-sama is soooo hot! He's soooo good at tennis and he can beat EVERYBODY in the whole wide world. Ahhhh, he looked over. I'm going to faint!"

"Geez, this guy probably has the biggest ego around town." Midori muttered.

The same red head from earlier turned to her with a nasty look and said, "Look, new girl! Atobe-sama is God's gift to us! He's made of sexiness and perfection! He's so talented at tennis and never loses! You don't know who you're talking about!"

The blue-green haired girl decided to glared back. "I don't care if he's God's gift! Just because he's supposedly "hot" and can play tennis doesn't mean he's perfection. He's probably just another egocentric pig because of all the unnecessary attention you all are lathering on him! Just because he's rich doesn't mean he's great." Then she realized that she was snarling at a random girl she didn't even know and shrunk back. Midori didn't notice that the boy that was supposed to be her guide was the famous Atobe-sama.

"Eeeeh?" Most of the girls around Midori were staring at her with wide eyes. "She insulted Atobe-sama! How could she?"

Midori turned back to her guide and saw that he was joined by two other boys and they were talking.

"Ah…new student…I believe…" Oshitari muttered to Gakuto.

"Yeah. She's only been here for about 7 minutes and she's already angered more than half of the school." Gakuto answered. "I think she's in your class. How long do you think she'll last? The other girls that didn't worship Atobe didn't have a very good time during the duration of their short stay at Hyotei."

"Ah. Let's see if Atobe needs help guiding her…" Oshitari smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like he's kinda pissed that she's insulting him…" Gakuto chuckled at the look of anger on his Buchou's face.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Talking about Atobe-sama like that?" A large crowd of girls had surrounded Midori.

"I-I…" Midori trembled. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She usually didn't insult others, but rather kept to herself.

"What? Not so tough now, are you?" The same red head brought up a hand to slap her.

"Kimi-san, I wouldn't slap her if I were you." A velvety voice suddenly sounded behind Midori.

"Oh! Oshitari-sama!" All the girls hurried off to consol their beloved Atobe-sama.

"U-um…thanks." Midori timidly said as she turned around and bowed to an amused Oshitari.

"It was no problem." Oshitari answer her in his velvet voice. "You do know that your guide is Atobe, right?"

Midori gasped. "Uhm no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I don't know what got into me!" She turned to her guide. "I'm sure you're a very nice person. I just hate it when girls obsess over a boy excessively."

"Ore-sama will forgive you. It's not your fault you're peasant and didn't know who Ore-sama is." Atobe answered.

"I'm not a peasant!" Midori protested.

"Na, Atobe. You don't have to antagonize the poor girl. At least she isn't squealing in your face like Kimi-san is." Oshitari said smoothly.

"Did you know that you're like, the only girl that's not swooning over Atobe?" Gakuto asked the flustered girl.

"Hmm…I guess…I mean, they were practically _groveling_ at his feet…" She murmured. "But this probably means that all the girls in the school hate me now…I didn't mean to make them all hate me…

"Yeah. I think they do." Gakuto answered cheerfully.

"Eh, no matter. I never did have much friends anyways." Midori smiled.

Oshitari quietly observed this and thought that she very much resembled a tiny lost kitten. He smirked to himself as the image of a blue-green kitten with huge watery blue eyes popped up in his mind. "Let's get you to class, Midori-san, was it? Can I call you Midori-san?"

"Ah…um…Yes." Midori timidly smiled at Oshitari.

* * *

**A/N-** Currently, this is the only chapter that I have rewritten. As the old readers will notice, Midori is now very timid as opposed to her old, witty, and immature character. But she won't stay timid forever. As soon as she warms up to the Hyotei students, you'll be able to see some of her old character popping up now and then.

Rewritten : 02.27.2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I just own the OC.

"Ah. Welcome to Hyotei! What's your name?" The teacher smiled at her.

"Midori." Midori said.

"Ah…ok…no last name?" The teacher asked her, confused.

"I don't want to say it." Midori muttered.

"Right. Does anyone have any questions that they want to ask Midori?" The teacher asked the class.

"Yeah, I do." A red haired girl raised her hand. "Why do you hate Atobe-sama that much?"

"Because I do." Midori answered.

"Why did you transfer here?" Another girl asked.

"Honestly, I would've transferred to Seishun Academy if it was my choice, but my mother forced me to transfer here."

"Why are you so ugly?"

"Have you looked in the mirror yourself?" Midori shot back.

"Are you going to join the Girl's Tennis Team?" A boy asked.

"Hm, maybe. Possibly not." Midori answered.

"Then why do you have all that tennis stuff with you?"

"Because I feel like it." Midori answered flatly.

"What if the Girl's Tennis Team won't let you join? Will you try to join the Boy's Tennis Team?"

"Why not? I heard that the boy's team is better than the girls'…even though the Buchou is Monkey King…" Midori replied.

"What if you can't join a tennis team at all?" A girl smirked.

"Then I'll train by myself. No big deal. I've always done that."

"What if you don't have any friends here?" A girl asked her.

"I really don't care. I never had that many friends anyways."

"That's cause you're ugly. Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

"I wish. But you're so ugly, you broke all the mirrors already." Midori answered with a smile.

"Will you guys ever stop asking her those questions?" Oshitari asked the class.

"We'll stop, Oshitari-sama." All the girls chanted.

"Well…uh…you can have a seat next to Oshitari…" The teacher told Midori.

"Hai, Sensei." Midori walked over to where she was supposed to sit. "I'm not that stupid. I have eyes. I'm not going to trip over you're feet." She icily informed a boy that had stuck his foot out in hopes that she would trip.

"Whatever." He smirked and looked away.

"Are all the people here this rude?" Midori asked Oshitari. "I mean, except for you and Gakuto-san…"

"Only if you insult Atobe."

"Nice…I should insult him more often then…" Midori said sarcastically.

"Only if you want to be killed." Oshitari smirked.

"Sorry, I've been trained in the Martial Arts. I won't be killed that easily." Midori smiled a real smile for the first time today. "If you're hoping that I'd get killed, then you'll have to wait a long time."

"I probably will." He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori dragged her feet. She glared up at the gigantic mansion. 'Damn parents. Damn Monkey King…' She thought.

"Welcome." Atobe said stiffly.

"Whatever Monkey King…" Midori scowled. "Is there any possible way that I can escape this party?" She asked.

"No."

"Damn you…" She stalked into the 'house'. At once, she spotted some people from the tennis team…and her mother…

"Ah. Midori. You have to go change into this dress! Atobe-san bought it especially for you." Her mother shoved a dress into her arms and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Midori sighed. She looked at the dress. It was pink. PINK!!!! And it had frills. And bows. There were also matching pink gloves that reached from her fingertips to her elbows. Not to mention the pink stockings, which were made from silk. She reluctantly slipped the dress on and stepped out of the room.

"Ah! Midori-chan! You look so adorable! I just KNEW that this dress was PERFECT for you!" Atobe's mother swooped down onto her and studied her from every angle.

"Ari..ga..tou…" Midori stiffly thanked her as her left eye twitched. 'I'm going to murder Monkey King…' She thought angrily. "Ah…could I go find my mother?" She asked.

"Yes of course!" She eagerly pushed Midori into the direction of her mother.

"Mother. May I please leave?" Midori begged her mother.

"No you may not leave." Her mother glared at her. "Do you like the dress?"

"No. I do not like the dress. I don't like Monkey King either." Midori retorted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call him that!" Her mother hissed angrily. She slapped Midori across the face.

"Whatever mother-DEAR." Midori turned away and walked towards the members of the Hyotei Tennis Team.

"Midori-san? What happened to your face?" Gakuto stared at her weirdly.

"Nothing much. Mother slapped me…like she does everyday." Midori smiled, hiding her pain and true feelings from everyone. "And no need to call me Midori-san. It reminds me too much of my evil witch of a mother. Calling me Midori-chan is fine."

"Do we know you?" Jiro asked cheerfully.

"I think?" Midori replied. "Does anyone by any chance have any cloths I can change into? I don't want to wear a dress all evening…"

"What about your school uniform?" Gakuto asked.

"Oh that? That's still a skirt…"

"I'm sure Atobe would have something…"

"Oh fine…" Midori stalked away to find him. "Oi. Monkey King. Do you have anything I can change into? I will not walk around the whole evening wearing this stupid dress."

"Uh…sure…yeah…just…lemme…get…a…picture…of…this…" Atobe started cracking up at the sight of Midori looking extremely pissed off and wearing a dress.

"Just get me some fricking cloths to change into!" Midori glared angrily.

"Right…" Atobe snapped his fingers and a servant came with clothes for Midori.

"Thank you…" Midori stalked away to find a bathroom and change. She changed quickly and ran to find the regulars. "I'm back."

"So, why do you hate Atobe so much?" Jiro asked.

"Because I do." Midori looked around.

Oshitari smirked at that response. "There has to be a reason why you hate him."

"Fine. Because he knew that Tezuka Kunimitsu's elbow was injured and purposely made it much more worse than it was before."

"You were there?" Gakuto's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I was the one cheering, 'Hyotei sucks! Hyotei will lose! Seishun will win! Hyotei will lose! Seishun will win!'" Midori smirked.

"Typical." Oshitari muttered.

"Oh! Hi, Oshitari-san! I didn't know you were here! Since when did you get here?" Midori finally noticed the tensai.

"…"

"I need fresh air." Midori declared. "To much perfume smell in here. I don't get how Monkey King can stand it!"

"Yeah me too." Jiro agreed.

"Yea. Same here." Gakuto said. He followed Midori while dragging Oshitari with them.

"Ya know…I have to admit…it's kinda nice out here on the balcony…" Midori said as the breeze ruffled her hair. "But I'd still rather suffer through my violin lessons than be here…"

"Oshitari takes violin lessons too!" Gakuto announced.

"You're pissing me off every time you speak today, Gakuto…" Oshitari muttered.

"Did you say something?" Gakuto asked him.

"No."

Midori cracked up laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I just own the OC.

"I thought I'd find you guys here." Atobe walked up to them. "But why's she laughing so hard?"

"I don't know." Gakuto answered truthfully. "She started laughing right after I asked Oshitari if he said anything…"

"Oh! Hi Monkey King!" Midori grinned sadistically. "How'd you manage to get away from those 'pretty' girls that were swarming around you? Did you plow through the thick crowd of them like a gorilla?"

"Ore-sama does NOT plow through crowds like a gorilla." Atobe retorted.

"Right…yeah…ok…sure…whatever…" Midori said sarcastically. "I'll believe you…" 'Not!'

Jiro cheerfully looked confused.

"Can we play tennis?" Midori suddenly asked.

"Why not?" Atobe sighed.

"I think Oshitari-san should go against Monkey King first! I'm DYING to see how the tensai plays!" Midori grinned. 'Operation Piss Monkey King Off has begun!'

They walked to the tennis courts in Atobe's house. Midori yawned every time Atobe opened his mouth to speak. She coughed every time he finished a sentence. "So…I'm betting that the Monkey King loses." She grinned.

"Why do you think that?" Gakuto asked.

Midori grinned and whispered something into his ear. "Get it?"

"Ah…" Gakuto nodded.

"Hey Monkey King! Gakuto-kun wants to be the ref!" Midori announced.

"Fine…fine…" Atobe said. 'I wonder what Midori's planning…' He thought angrily. "Rough or smooth?" He asked Oshitari.

"Smooth."

"Alright." Atobe spun his racket and looked at it when it landed. "Rough. Looks like I serve first."

"Hey, Monkey King! Don't you think Oshitari-san should serve first? I mean, he is the guest here!" Midori sang out cheerfully.

Atobe decided to ignore her. He served.

Oshitari hit the tennis ball to the other side of the tennis court, making Atobe run around.

"Atobe! You run like an old woman!" Midori shouted.

Atobe growled at this and he whacked the tennis ball with all his might.

"Out!" Gakuto cried.

"158-love! Oshitari leads!" Midori grinned.

"Hey! Midori! How can you get that wrong?! That's 15-love!" Atobe shouted at her.

"No it's not! It's 158-love!" Midori insisted.

Atobe growled and served again.

Oshitari smirked and missed on purpose.

"158-all!" Gakuto announced.

"No Gakuto, you got it wrong! It's 394-love!" Midori corrected him.

"394-love?! I scored a point again Oshitari! It should be 15-all! And 394-love is NOWHERE close to 15-all!" Atobe ranted.

"Atobe, serve." Oshitari smirked.

"…" Atobe growled angrily.

Midori smirked. This was all according to her plan. 'Operation Piss Monkey King Off is a success."

(Sorry, this is a continuation of Chapter 3. I would have written it with Chapter 3 but my mom kicked me off the computer.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I just own the OC.

The next day after school, Midori dragged herself down to where the tennis courts were. "Ohayo…" The angry girl muttered. She flopped down on a bench and glared at Atobe.

"Midori-chan? What happened? You're soaking wet…and…" Oshitari stopped when she glared at him.

"Gee…lets see…Just because I insulted Monkey King…I got stabbed with bows when I tried to join the school orchestra. I got stabbed with arrows when I tried to join the Archery Club. The Swimming Club tried to drown me when I wanted to join. The Girl's Soccer Team fired soccer balls at me. The Art Club bombarded me with art supplies…mostly the carving knifes…and the Girl's Tennis Team decided to use me for target practice, not including smacking me with their rackets." Midori ranted.

"Arrows? That must be painful." Oshitari stared. "But that doesn't explain why…nothing…"

"And don't forget the fan girls. They're following me everywhere. They like asking me stupid questions and such. Fan girls are very violent. Don't forget that…" Midori finished ranting.

"Do they hate you that much?" Gakuto asked.

"Unfortunately yes. They hate me." Midori sneezed. "And today had to be windy…" She glared at Atobe like it was all his fault.

"Why are you glaring at me like it's MY fault?" He demanded.

"Because it is." Midori growled and sneezed again. "And if I have a cold tomorrow, I'm going to embarrass you in front of the entire school and make sure that no girl will ever like you again."

"What are you going to do if you really catch a cold?" Oshitari showed a bit of interest. He draped his jacket over Midori.

"Oh…somewhere along the lines of showing everyone a picture of him with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Or I could play a tape of him singing really out of tune at lunchtime. I would actually show a video of him dancing the Chicken Dance, if I can find it…" Midori smiled evilly.

"Ore-sama does NOT dance the Chicken Dance!" Atobe denied everything.

"No. You don't. You actually sing along to the music while you're dancing." Midori laughed.

"I'd like to see that video sometime!" Jiro announced.

"Oh. And don't forget. I can tell everyone that you're actually a very cruel person. Remember the game with Seishun's buchou?" Midori asked Atobe, her eyes growing dark.

"Would you stop bringing up that game? Ore-sama is tried of hearing it. Right Kabaji?" Atobe asked the person next to him.

"Usu." Came the usual grunt.

"No Monkey King. I won't stop." Midori glared.

"Please, can we practice tennis now?" Wakashi asked Atobe.

"I thought practice was cancelled…DUE TO THE FACT THAT ATOBE DRANK TO MUCH WINE LAST NIGHT!" Midori announced. "So that's why I came here. I need help with my English homework."

"Practice IS cancelled." Atobe informed her.

"Why didn't Atobe tell any of us that practice was cancelled? And why is he here right now?" Gakuto asked.

"Oh. Burned." Midori laughed.

"Gakuto…you destroyed that worksheet sensei gave us…" Oshitari glared at his doubles partner.

"Really? When?" Gakuto asked confused.

"Right now. You're stepping on it right now." Oshitari looked like he was going to murder Gakuto. This is the 10th time you've done that."

"No! It was the 9th!" Gakuto protested. "Remember that time when Jiro fell asleep? And he drooled on your homework? Right Jiro?" He glanced around for his teammate.

"…" Jiro was asleep.

"Gakuto…" Oshitari growled.

"Never mind Oshitari-san. You can use my worksheet. I'll just steal Monkey Kings instead." Midori grinned. She grabbed a worksheet from Kabaji. "Ooh…what's this?" She grinned. It wasn't a worksheet at all. It was a passionate love letter from a fan girl. "Let's see…

'_Dear Atobe-sama,_

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

"Um…right…" Midori stared at the paper, slightly out of breath after reading all those passionate 'I love yous'. "Gee…What's wrong with your fan girls? At least the ones that are chasing after Oshitari have brains…and they don't fill a whole letter with the same 3 letter phase over and over again…"

"How do you know what they write in the letters to me?" Oshitari demanded.

"You know…I was wondering when you'd ask me that." Midori grinned. "When you're practicing tennis, I open some letters that fan girls pile on you're stuff. And I open them RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU."


	6. Chapter 6

Midori dragged herself into the classroom the next day. "Where's Monkey King?" She growled.

"He's not in our class." Oshitari reminded her.

"Right. Remind me to kill him later." She glared out the window. "It turnes out that I did catch a cold."

"...Embarressing photos?"

"Why not?"

'I knew it.' Oshitari thought. 'To bad I didn' t bring a camera to school today...'

"Hey. What are we doing in Gym today?" Midori asked suddenly.

"The mile run."

"NO...No...NO...No...NO...NO...NO..." Midori repeatedly smacked herself on the head with her books.

"Stop that."

"NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO...NO..." Midori continued like a robot

* * *

**At Gym**

"Are you ready for the mile run?" Gakuto and Jiro walked up the Oshitari and Midori.

"Yes."

"No." Midori sighed.

"Ore-sama is ready."

"Yeah. I know the Monkey King's ready. He's probably going to jump around like the monkey he is..." Midori glared at Atobe. "And it's YOUR fault!"

"What's my fault now?" Atobe asked irritated.

"I DID catch a cold from what happened yesterday." Midori informed him. "And it was your fan girls' fault. And they're YOUR fan girls, so its also your fault."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"Line up!" The teacher shouted.

Midori shot more more glare at Atobe and walked off to line up.

"Now, everyone. You will be aiming to get a time below 10 minutes and 34 seconds." The teacher announced cheerfully.

"Oh no..." Midori groaned. "Oshitari-san, if I die in the process of running the mile, come to my funeral. Jiro and Gakuto can come too...just don't let Monkey King." She muttered desperatly to Oshitari.

"Fine."

"On your marks!" The teacher paused dramatically. "Go!" She blew into her whistle.

Instantly, every person on the tennis team shot off running. They soon were in front of everyone else. The fan girls all ran about 10 steps and stopped. "ATOBE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GANBATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIN THE MILE RUN FOR US!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screeched.

Midori pelted after Oshitari. 'I will keep up with them...I will keep up with them...' The thought took over her mind.

"Hmm...Midori-san's keeping up with the regulars of the tennis team..." One of the gym teachers observed.

Midori began to feel tired. Then the thought that Monkey King was going to beat her gave her new energy. She kept running as fast as she could, keeping her eyes focused into the distance.

'Midori-san's keeping up.' Oshitari observed.

"Come on Midori-chan! You can do it!" Gakuto cheered as he ran behind her.

"Ugh..." Midori panted for breath. "I WILL BEAT MONKEY KING!!!!!" She shouted.

* * *

**After The Mile Run**

"I'm dead." Midori announced as she flopped down onto the ground next to Oshitari's feet.

"If you're dead, then how come you're still talking?" Gakuto teased.

"Shut up." Midori retorted cheerfully.

"Atobe's sulking in a corner after he was overthrown by Oshitari, Midori-chan, and Gakuto." Hiyoshi observed.

"Nice..." Midori smirked with satisfaction. "Ne, Kabaji, doesn't Monkey King stink at the mile run?"

"Usu." Came the usual grunt.

"Hey! Ore-sama does not stink at the mile run!" Atobe cried indignantly. "How could you, Kabaji?!"

"Hey, Oshitari-san. I guess you don't have to come to the funeral after all." Midori grinned.

"Funeral? What funeral?" Jiro popped up from...somewhere...he was sleeping.

"And, since I did get sick...I will have to embarress Monkey King!" Midori declared.

As soon as she said that, music flowed out of the school's loud speakers.

_"I don't wanna be a chicken,_

_I don't wanna be a duck,_

_so kiss my butt!"_

Everyone listened in shocked silence.

"And there's more..." Midori smirked.

_"I love you, you love me,_

_we're a happy family!!!!!!!!..."_

All of the songs were sung in ATOBE'S voice.

"MIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Atobe roared. "Ore-sama does not like this!"

"So...you're...not denying it?!" Midori asked. "Monkey King DID sing these!!!!" She announced into a megaphone she grabbed from Kabaji.


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I only own the OC.

"This is normal talking."

**"This is talking in english"

* * *

**

**At School**

"Ohayo Oshitari-san! Ohayo Gakuto-kun!" Midori greeted the two people.

"Hi Midori-chan! Look! Oshitari taught me some phrases in english! **I'm a stupid dimwit! I like to smack myself with my tennis racket everyday!**" Gakuto grinned.

"Uh..." Midori turned to Oshitari. **"What the hell are you teaching the poor guy?! If he goes to America one day and speaks those sentences to people, they're going to haul him off to the mental institution!"** Midori shrugged and then said, "Teach him more of those phrases. You're the best teacher anyone could have."

"Right..."

"Wait...why's Gakuto here? In this classroom? Isn't he in the other classroom?" Midori asked.

"Right...bye!" Gakuto ran off.

"Weird...very weird..." Midori shook her head. "I wonder how he even made it into 3rd year..."

"Midori-san? The principal wants to talk to you." The teacher told Midori.

"Ok...yeah...See you Oshitari-san." Midori walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**At The Principal's Office**

"We're very sorry to tell you this..." The principal paused, "But your mom died."

"Huh? She did?" Midori stared.

"And you will be transferring to Seigaku tomorrow." The principal finished. "Oh...by the way...she died in a fire. The house burned down."

"Uh...ok...yeah..." Midori stared blankly. 'This principal's WEIRD!'

"...So you have no home to go too."

"I'll probably bug Monke- I mean...Atobe to let me stay for the night." Midori shrugged. 'Not that I want to...'

"Ok. You may go now."

"Fine."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"It's been more than 1 hour how..." Gakuto whispered to Oshitari.

"Yeah. I wonder what could have happened." He whispered back, pretending to drop his pencil on the floor.

"What if the fan girls attacked her?"

"Hmm?" Oshitari looked out the window to see the tennis courts. 'She's there?'

"Yuushi? Are you paying attention?" Gakuto whispered.

"..." He suddenly stood up and walked out of the classroom calmly. Oshitari ignored the shocked exclamations of his classmates and teacher. 'I have to know what's wrong...' He thought to himself. 'Midori looked like she was crying.' Oshitari ran the rest of the way to the tennis courts.

Midori stared up at the darkening sky. 'I have no home to go too. I'm glad my mother is dead...but I have no home to go too...All the belongings I have are my tennis equiptment and the books I bring to school.' She refused to cry. What was there to cry about? Her mother mistreated her everyday. 'Of course I can't miss my mother.' She thought furiously. 'But why did she have to burn the house down when she died?!'

"Midori-san!" Oshitari yelled the girl's name.

"What?" Midori looked at him. He seemed like he was out of breath. 'He was running?'

"What's wrong?"

"My mother died. And I'm transferring to Seishun tomorrow!" Midori smiled slightly.

"She died? How come you have to transferred?" Oshitari asked, confused.

"I don't know. That's all the principal would tell me."

"And how come you smiled?"

"She mistreated me. She hated my guts." Midori paused.

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

The sky begain to cry. There in the pouring rain, Midori told Oshitari the horrors of her life. She told him how her mother would hit her everyday. She told him how her mother would lock her in her room. She told about how her mother used to starve her. She told him almost everything.


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I just own the OC.

* * *

**Note- **In this chapter, Midori will be attending Seigaku. Please feel free to bombard me with tomatos if you really hate my story.

"This is talking."

**"This is talking in English"**

* * *

Midori woke up because the sun was shining in her face. She had spent the night at a hotel. "Hm...I guess I should get ready..." She murmured to herself. Stuffing all her belongings into her bookbag and grabbing her tennis bag, she walked out of the room and paid the hotel. "All right...time to go to Seishun!"

"Nya? We're getting a new student?" Eiji asked Shusuke excitedly.

"Yes." Shusuke said.

"Really?! Really?! What's the new student like!?" Eiji bounced around.

"I don't know..." Shusuke smiled.

"Mada mada dane...isn't that her? Right there?" Ryoma asked.

"Where?!" Momo shouted.

"Everybody! 20 laps around the tennis court!" Kunimitsu interrupted their conversation.

Midori quickly walked into the school. She looked around for her classroom and when she found it, she hurrily stepped inside.

"Are you Midori-san? The new student?" The teacher asked kindly.

"Yes, Sensei, I am." Midori nodded.

"Well, you can sit in the seat next to the window."

"Ok, but please don't introduce me. I hate standing up infront of everyone." Midori requested.

"I'm sorry, but it's the school rules that the teachers have to introduce the new students."

"Ok..." Midori walked to her seat and sat there. She stared out the window and watched the birds fly around. 'What if I had wings?' She thought. 'Would I be able to fly to wherever I want?'

The classroom began to fill up with people. Many of them were staring at Midori. Some girls poked each other and shot glances as if to say, "She's so lucky!"

Midori sighed. Just when she felt like she fit in at Hyotei, she had to move. 'But this time it's SEISHUN...I wanted to go here since the beginning! It's just like a dream come true!' She tried to convince herself that she wasn't even a bit regretfull that she had had to transfer.

"Class, we have a new student. Midori-san, please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher smiled.

Midori quickly stood up. "Hi my name is Midori. I transferred herefromHyotei.Iliketennisandcats." She finished the rest of her introduction in a rush and sat down again.

"Uh...could you say that a little bit slower, Midori-san?" The teacher asked.

"My nameeeeee is Midoriiiiiii. I transferreddddddd hereeeeeeee from HHYYOOOTTEEEIIIIIIIIIII. IIIIIIIIIIIIIII likeeeee tennis and catsssssssssssssss." Midori repeated, dragging every word out.

"Thank you Midori-san."

* * *

**Seigaku Tennis Practice**

Midori stared at the tennis players. Her fingers clung to the fence tightly. She was deep in thought. 'So...my seat partner is Tezuka Kunimitsu...the people at this school are pretty nice...and...yeah...'

"Do you play tennis? Or are you just here to stare at my Ryoma-sama?"

Midori turned. Behind her stood a brown haired with pigtails. Her hands were on her hips and she stared bossily at Midori. "I'm just here to see the tennis players. Is that illegal?" Midori answered smoothly. "By the way, who's Ryoma-sama?"

"Ryoma-sama is really really really hot guy wearing the Fila hat!" The girl squealed. "RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LyKe OMG!!!!! SPAZZSHIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111 I LOVE YOU RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111"

"You need mental help." Midori muttered as she moved away a few feet. Suddenly a strange look crossed her face and she turned and ran out of the school grounds.

* * *

**Hyotei Tennis Practice**

"Peace! Finally!" Atobe sighed with relief as he finally understood that Midori was not coming back. "Right Kabaji?

"Usu."

"Ne, Yuushi, don't you miss her?" Gakuto asked his doubles partner.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Oshitari answered. 'Yes.'

"Hey, isn't Oshitari acting funny today?" Ootori whispered to Ryo.

"Come to think of it, yes." Ryo whispered back. "See? He just missed a shot again...and he can't serve right..."

"Yuushi? Do you miss her?" Gakuto asked again.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"Maybe." Oshitari twitched as he missed another shot.

"Yes or no?"

"..."

"YES OR NO?!?! YUUSHI?!?!?!?!?!!?!"

"Fine. FINE. Yes." Oshitari growled. "I'll murder you later Gakuto..."

"'YES OR NO?!?! YUUSHI?!?!?!?!?!!?!', what? Hmm? What's that about?" A voice called out.

Everybody turned around. Atobe groaned.

Midori smiled. "I'm back. Seigaku was great and all...but..." She stopped.

"But what, Midori-chan?" Oshitari asked.

Midori brushed back tears. "But there's no Monkey King to annoy, no sleepy Jiro to scare me, no annoying Gakuto, or YOU at Seishun." She tackled Oshitari with a hug.

Atobe gaped at them. "Huh? Wha? Was I supposed to know what just happened?"

Gakuto looked weird...just weird...

Jiro woke up sleepily. "Am I interrupting something?" And he fell back asleep again.

"Yeah. I think I know why Oshitari was acting strange..." Ootori whispered to Ryo.

"Yeah."

Then they looked at each other and grinned. "Operation Get Oshitari To Date Midori!"


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I only own the OC. I don't known DDR or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter either...

* * *

"So...?" Gakuto asked.

"...So what?" Oshitari asked, annoyed. "This is the 100th time you've asked me..." This statement was true. Ever since he stepped onto the school grounds, Gakuto had been following him around and asking him the same question over and over again.

"Midori-chan."

"What about Midori-chan?" Oshitari sighed.

"Oh! There she is right now!" Gakuto suddenly pointed.

"OSHITARI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAVEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Midori screamed.

"Huh?" Oshitari just stared. Upon futher observation, it turned out that Midori was being chased by a stampede of angry fan girls.

"SAVE ME OSHITARI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!" Midori ran towards him and tackled him. "They're out to kill me!!!!"

Ootori and Shishido shared knowing smirks. It was of course, step one in O.P.G.O.T.D.M.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM OSHITARI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fan girls screeched. "HE'S OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Minna-san, calm down." Atobe's voice rose over the screeches. "Midori-san is Oshitari's friend. NOT girl friend, so there is nothing to worry about."

Ootori resisted the urge to strangle his buchou.

Shishido smacked himself. "Step one failed..."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ATOBE-SAMAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" They squealed and gathered around him with hearts in their eyes.

"Are they gone?" Midori whispered cautiously.

"Yes." Gakuto answered.

Midori looked around. The fan girls were surrounding Monkey King. "They're not gone you baka!" She hissed as she smacked Gakuto on the head with her bookbag.

Oshitari resisted the urge to crack up laughing at the look on Gakuto's face.

* * *

**After Tennis Practice**

"Hey everyone! Can anyone go to the arcade with me?" Midori asked the regulars.

"What's an arcade?" Atobe asked suspciously.

"You don't know what an arcade is?!" Gakuto looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Monkey King's stupid. Of course he doesn't know..." Midori sighed.

Just then, it started to rain. Jagged streaks of lightning flashed though the sky. Suddenly a streak of lightning struck Atobe's tennis racket.

"MY TENNIS RACKET!!!" Atobe howled with rage.

Midori paled. She had never liked thunderstorms that much, especially when she was outside. It didn't help that Atobe's racket had gotten struck. "I don't like thunderstorms..." She muttered. The rain pummeled everything outside. Suddenly Midori noticed her bookbag. "Oh no!" She yelled suddenly as she darted forward to grab her bookbag. "The sketches are going to be ruined!"

"What sketches?" Ootori asked.

"How should I know?" Shishido replied.

"I think I know..." Oshitari said with a smirk. "She showed me one this morning..."

"Can we please go inside? Instead of standing out here where the rain is?" Midori returned, trying to shield her bookbag from the drenching rain.

"Yes. We probably don't want to get struck like Atobe's poor racket did..." Gakuto agreed.

They all ran inside the school and stood there. "What sketches?" Gakuto finally asked the question that most of them were thinking.

"Oh...uh...these..." Midori laughed as she took a few pieces of paper out from her bookbag. "That's Monkey King's picture." She pointed to one.

"The resemblence is amazing..." Oshitari smirked as he looked at a picture of a gorilla with Atobe's head.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A GORRILLA!!" Atobe snorted with anger.

"Yes you are, now shut up, Monkey King." Midori said as she showed them another sketch. "Thank goodness this one didn't get damaged." She smiled shyly as she handed it to Oshitari.

"It looks exactly like Yuushi!" Gakuto cheered as he saw the sketch.

"Does this sketch look like Gakuto-kun? I had a hard time drawing it..." Midori handed a sketch to Ootori.

Ootori stared at it. "Isn't Gakuto performing the Moonsault?"

Midori nodded.

"Really? Me? Where?" Gakuto looked over Ootori's shoulder. "The match...were..."

"So...what was that about an arcade?" Oshitari asked Midori.

"Ah...I wanted to challenge some of you in DDR." Midori shrugged. "Just wanted to see how I would rank against some of the best tennis players I know."

"We can go now..." Wakashi said thoughtfully.

"Oi, Monkey King...drive us to the arcade!" Midori smacked Atobe cheerfully on the head.

"Why should I?" He asked, glareing at her.

"Well...I could always convince you with this unsually sharp envelope from a fan letter I just found..." Midori's voice trailed off.

"Fine! Fine!" Atobe took out a cell phone and told someone to pick him up in a limo and drive him and some aqquaintances to the arcade.

Midori grinned. "Works everytime..."

* * *

**At The Arcade**

"What is this?" Atobe looked around the place with a look of disgust.

"It the arcade you baka." Midori frowned. "Stop being so rude."

"And the game is were?" Oshitari asked.

Midori brightened. "It's right there! Have you played it before?" She asked.

"Yes. Should I go against you?" He responded.

"Sure!" Midori inserted some coins into the machine and music blasted out. "You pick!"

"Lets see..." Oshitari muttered. "Random?"

"I don't care. You pick what ever you want. Just make sure it's on the Heavy level."

"Ok..." Oshitari chose random and the song 'Graduation' begain to play.

"Hey...they're good!" Gakuto observed. "I want to go next!"

"What's this?" Atobe asked.

Ootori and Shishido looked at each other and shook their head. Their buchou may be good at tennis, but he was really stupid at times.

"Oshitari-kun beat me!" Midori laughed. "So, Monkey King, do you get how to play DDR?"

"Ore-sama is not a Monkey King, and yes, of course I know how to play DDR." Atobe said stiffly.

"Great! I'll go against you then!" Midori laughed evilly.

Oshitari pushed Atobe onto the dance mat. "Have fun..." He said amusedly to his panicking buchou.

"Ok! Since you know how to play, and your the buchou, I'll go against you in CHALLENGE!!!" Midori declared. She chose the song 'Burning the Floor'. "Have fun!"

After the song..."Having fun dieing on the floor?" Midori looked at Atobe.

"That song's impossible! Oshitari wouldn't be able to finish it either!" He glared at her.

"Sorry to say, Monkey King..." Midori gestured at her score.

"WHAT?!?! YOU GOT AN A?! ORE-SAMA WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok...tell me if I'm torturing Atobe way to much...xD It's just so much fun making fun of him! By the way, I hope Midori isn't getting Mary Sueish...I made her get an A on Challenge for DDR because that's the score/letter grade I always get on it.


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I only own the OC.

* * *

**At The Library**

"Hey, I still don't get this!" Gakuto whined to whoever would listen. Somehow, Gakuto had convinced everyone to study at the library and help him with English.

"It says, '**Gakuto is an idiot!'**!" Midori responded. She had also been giving Gakuto English Lessons to "help" him.

"Ore-sama would rather be chase by fan girls than to be here..." Atobe muttered.

"Shut up Monkey King! You're disturbing peoples!" Midori smacked him with her math textbook.

"Would you STOP that?" Atobe asked angrily.

"No." Midori turned away. "Ne, Oshitari-kun? Can you help me with math? Being around Monkey King all the time has made me more stupid than I was before."

"Sure." Oshitari looked at the problem. "(3x+4y)(3x-4y) is the right answer. You got it right."

"Yeah, but it's confusing!" Midori smacked the textbook against her head.

"Stop that." Oshitari grabbed the textbook from her. "The equation they gave you is 9-"

"Yuushi! Midori-chan! Help me with my English!" Gakuto interrupted. "I don't get it!"

"You never did have a brain..." Shishido muttered.

"I DO have a brain..." Gakuto whined.

"That's a size of a pea..." Midori whispered to Oshitari.

"Really? Gakuto has a brain the size of a pea?" Jiro woke up sleepily and asked.

"My brain is NOT the size of a pea!"

"Really? Your brain IS the size of a pea?" Midori asked in mock suprise.

"NO!"

"Crazy senpais..." Wakashi muttered as he looked up to see Gakuto trying to smack Midori on the with a book.

Ootori sighed. He had been expecting this to happen...

"Monkey King loves Jiro!!! Monkey King loves Jiro!!! Monkey King loves Jiro!!! Monkey King loves Jiro!!! Monkey King loves Jiro!!!" Midori suddenly chanted.

"I do NOT love Jiro!" Atobe had turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Yes you do! You wrote it in your diary!" Midori waved a book around.

"What?!" Atobe tried to grab the book.

"Here! Catch!" Midori threw the book to Oshitari.

"Hmm...this is definitly Atobe's handwriting...but...this book is pink...it's frilly...and it's a diary..." Oshitari stared at him. "Are you a girl, Atobe?"

"ARGGG!!!! Ore-sama is-"

"A girl." Midori interrupted. "Right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Let me see that!" Shishido grabbed the book from Oshitari. He stared...and stared...and stared...and stared..."OH MY GOD!!!!!!! ATOBE!!!! YOU'RE A SICK MINDED PERVERTED FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!" He gasped and screamed.

"Huh?" Ootori looked over Shishido's shoulder. A few seconds later...he turned pale and fainted.

"What's so bad that Atobe wrote?" Gakuto tried to look, but Shishido slammed the book shut. "Here! Wakashi! You look at it!"

"Huh?" Wakashi looked up to see a book hurtling towards him...and it smacked him in the forehead...and knocked him out...

Midori dived for the book. "NOOO!!!!! MONKEY KING MUST NOT REGAIN POSSESION OF THE BOOK!!!" She ran over to Jiro. "Jiro!! Look! What Atobe wrote!"

Jiro blinked sleepily and looked. He fell back asleep...no wait...he fainted...

"GIVE ORE-SAMA THE BOOK BACK!!!!!!!" Atobe roared.

Midori stopped. "Oh my god...it IS yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw the book out the window. "There...let's see who finds it..." She grinned evily.

"What did Atobe write?!" Gakuto hopped around impatiently.

"Nothing a girl like you should know about..." Midori said breezily.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!"

"Really? Then I suppose this is your identical twin sister?" Midori waved a few photographs in front of him.

"NO!! GIVE THOSE BACK TO ME!! I WAS COSPLAYING!! IT WAS FOR HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!" Gakuto screeched.

Oshitari grabbed the pictures from Midori and held them above his head. "Come on Gakuto. Jump!"

Midori suddenly stopped laughing. Her faced turned serious. "You guys know I recorded this whole thing...right?"

Atobe gasped. "NO! You did NOT!!!"

"Yes I did." Midori held up a tape recorder.

"EVERYBODY OUT!!!! OUT!!!!!!" The angry librarian stormed over.

"Yes sensei, but it was Atobe who started it." Oshitari smirked.

"I DID NOT START IT!!" Atobe roared.

"See sensei? We were just trying to calm him down! Look at what he did to our poor friends!" Midori looked innocent and gestured at the people that were knocked out on the floor.

"I DID NOT DO THAT!!!!!!!" Atobe roared again.

"That's it young man! You're banned from the library for the whole school year!" The librarian screeched.

* * *

**Outside, At The School Grounds**

"Ah...making fun of Monkey King's so fun..." Midori grinned.

"I still didn't see what he wrote in the book!!" Gakuto ranted.

"You don't want to..." Ootori shuddered at the thought.

"He's right..." Shishido agreed.

"Hey Shishido...? Is O.G.O.T.D.M. still underway?" Ootori suddenly asked.

"Yeah!" Shishido smirked.

"Hmm...OGOTDM? Does that happen to stand for Operation Get Oshitari To Date Midori?" Jiro asked.

Oshitari and Midori looked at each other. They nodded. "So...who wants to get hit first?" Midori asked as she and Oshitari cracked their knuckles.

"Ah...no! NO!!! OGOTDM stands for...Operation...Gagg Overly Troublesome Demented Monkey!!" Ootori said in a rush.

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT A MONKEY!!!!!!!" Atobe roared.

"No...your a gorilla..." Midori muttered.

Suddenly someone farted.

Oshitari quickly muttered, "The gorilla farted because he was furious."

Midori cracked up laughing. "That's so funny! I can't breathe!!!!!" She staggered and grabbed Oshitari's arm to steady herself.

"My books..." Oshitari said without any emotion as he dropped his books onto Atobe's feet "accidentally".

"OWWWWW!!!!!!" Atobe howled.

"O.P.O.M.K. has been a success hasen't it?" Midori grinned at Oshitari as she managed to stop laughing.

"Yes it has..." Oshitari smiled as he looked at his buchou hopping around on one foot screaming.

"Oh...I tape recorded this too..." Midori added.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry! Making fun of Gakuto and Atobe is a source of entertainment for me!! -get's tomatoed by fan girls- EEP!!! Does anyone hate Midori? Should I make some changes? Is she too annoying? I really need to know.


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-** I don't own PoT. The awesome pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I only own the OC.

* * *

**After Tennis Practice**

"Monkey King is stupid." Midori declared as she threw a waterbottle to Oshitari. 

"Ore-sama is NOT stupid." Atobe insisted. 

"Monkey King IS stupid!" Midori repeated as she accidentally smacked Gakuto in the face with the towel she threw to him. 

"Ore-sama in not stupid. End of story." 

"Story? What story? Aren't you a little to old to have storytimes?" Midori feigned a look of surprise. 

Oshitari smirked. He was beginning to like seeing Atobe pissed off almost everytime Midori made a comment about him. "Rumor has it that Atobe still plays in sandboxes." He muttered so only Midori could hear. 

Midori turned to him. "Really? I have to get a video tape of that! That's PERFECT for blackmailing him!" 

"I can teach you tennis today." Oshitari said randomly. 

"Really?" Midori grinned. 

"Yes." 

"Yay!" Midori forgot all about blackmailing Atobe. 

"Ne, Yuushi! You have to help me with my English homework!" Gakuto whined. 

"We don't have English homework." Oshitari reminded him. 

"I do! Sensei gave me a whole pile of worksheets!" Gakuto wailed. "I'm failing! I have a 12 average!" 

"How hell can you have a 12 average!" Midori demanded. "You'd have to fail all your tests and to get a lot of the answers wrong on the worksheets and homework!" 

"Atobe, can you tutor Gakuto today?" Oshitari asked Atobe. "I want to teach Midori tennis." 

"Fine..." Atobe agreed reluctantly. 

"Oh, and you might want to tutor Jiro too...He's failing with a 59 average..." Midori added. 

"Ok!" Atobe agreed and dragged Gakuto over to where Jiro was sleeping. 

Midori shook her head. "Poor Gorilla's smitten with him..." 

Oshitari smirked in response. 

Midori took out her tennis rackets. "Hey, Oshitari-kun? What racket do you recommend I use?" She held out her two tennis rackets. 

"Hmm...which one do you think is most comfortable?" He asked. 

"The Prince one..." 

"Then use that." 

"Ok." Midori put her other racket away and followed Oshitari onto the tennis courts.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Midori learned enough to hit Atobe on the head "accidentally" with a tennis ball.

This sent Gakuto rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Thus, Atobe spent a long time trying to calm Gakuto down, but Jiro fell asleep. Atobe shook his head in frustration. He wanted to strangle Gakuto.

"Hey, Monkey King! Look out!" Midori called.

Atobe looked up and was hit in the forehead by another tennis ball. "Midori-san!"

"Not my fault!" Midori stuck her tounge out. "Oshitari-kun hit it and I couldn't reach it!"

"Ore-sama does not believe that!"

"Fine! Then don't believe it!" Midori grinned and turned away.

**Five minutes later...**

"Oi! Monkey King! Look out!" Midori called again.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH TENNIS BALLS!!!!!" Atobe roared.

"Atobe, you know it's not nice to scream at a girl when she is just starting tennis." Oshitari commented.

"..." Atobe growled.

"Midori-chan, I think we should stop for today. Atobe is getting pissed off because you have very good aim..." Oshitari smirked.

"Yeah, why not..." Midori shrugged. Then she suddenly saw Atobe take a drink out of his water bottle. "Oshitari-kun...he's drinking from his water bottle!" She hissed as she jabbed Oshitari in the ribs.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I spiked it with Inui Juice..."

As soon as she said that, a screech came from Atobe's direction. When they turned around to look, Atobe was passed out on the ground.


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- **I don't own PoT. The awesomely pwnfull Takeshi Konomi owns it. I only own the OC.

* * *

**Tennis Practice**

"Is she asleep again?" Gakuto asked Oshitari.

"...Yes."

Midori was sitting on a bench, asleep. There was a huge pile of papers beside her.

"You know...she reminds me of Jiro. She's always sleeping these days..." Ootori commented.

"Yeah, she's falling asleeping class too." Gakuto shrugged. "The teachers are beginning to get pissed off."

"Hey, Midori-chan, wake up. Practice is over." Oshitari shook Midori awake.

"Hmm? Wha?" Midori slowly opened her eyes. "Practice is over already? I haven't even finished half of what I have for homework!" She grabbed a piece of paper from the pile and started scribbling answers down.

"We only have one page for homework!" Gakuto exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the pile of papers.

"Yeah, you do. Lucky you..." Midori mumbled as she finished the first sheet.

"..."

Midori grabbed another sheet from the pile. "Shit...I can't finish all these today..."

Oshitari narrowed his eyes. "Aren't those two worksheets the same thing?"

"Hey! All the worksheets in this pile are the same!" Shishido exclaimed as he shuffled through the papers.

"And how did you get so many bruises on your arm?" Oshitari continued to fire questions at Midori.

"Uh..." Midori shrugged. "Don't trouble yourselves over this problem...ok?"

"What problem?" Oshitari demanded.

"Nothing. There's no problem at all!" Midori insisted.

"Don't lie to us, Midori-chan." Wakashi said suddenly. "It's the fan girls."

Oshitari put his shand on Midori's shoulder. "Is that true?"

Midori looked away and nodded. "Yeah, ok...it's the fan girls. I'm only doing their homework so that I can spend some time with you people." Her blue eyes darkened. "They told me they'd make sure that I'd never see any of you again. They told me that they'd make my life a living hell."

Oshitari tightened his grip on Midori's shoulder. "Don't listen to them!"

"Yeah! We'll make sure that your life won't be a living hell!" Ootori said.

"Ore-sama insists that you don't do any more homework for the fan girls. You have bags under your eyes!" Atobe added.

"I know! We can see a movie!" Jiro suddenly announnced. "That will cheer Midori-chan up!"

"Oh! Yeah! I've been dying to see that new movie that came out!" Gakuto exclaimed. "Come on! Lets go!" He grabbed Midori's hand and proceeded to drag her along.

"Eh?!" Midori tried to stop Gakuto.

"Yeah! We should!" Ootori grabbed Midori's other hand and helped Gakuto drag her to where Atobe's limo was.

"Ore-sama agrees." Atobe slid into the passenger seat.

Shishido, Wakashi, Jiro, Kabaji, and Oshitari sat in the back of the limo. Oshitari was smirking. It was funny. Midori was protesting, so Gakuto and Ootori had trouble pushing her into the limo.

* * *

**At The Movie Theater**

"What?! NO!!! I refuse to watch this movie!" Midori insisted.

"Come on! Horror movies are the best!" Gakuto looked at her on disbelief.

"So?! I hate horror movies! And especially the ones where there's sappy romance in them too!" Midori turned and tried to walk away.

Gakuto sighed and grabbed Midori's jacket. "No way! You're going to see the movie with us, and you're going to like it!" With some help from Kabaji, he managed to drag Midori into the theater.

Midori closed her eyes. The movie was at the part where the people died, screaming in pain and agony. Midori tried to think about happy things. '_Think HAPPY thoughts...think HAPPY thoughts..._' She thought to herself. Suddenly, the people in the movie screamed as the monster attacked them. Midori's eyes shot open and she jumped. Her popcorn flew out of her hands and landed on the head of the person in front of her, who was unfortunatly, Atobe. "Oops..." Midori grinned sheepishly as Atobe turned around to glare at her. Suddenly a skeleton appeared on the screen. Midori immediatly closed her eyes and accidentally spilled all of her soda on Wakashi.

"Midori-chan!" Wakashi spluttered as he got up quickly. "You spilled all your soda on me!"

"Is the skeleton gone yet?" Midori asked, not listening to Wakashi.

"Yes." Shishido lied.

Midori cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the screen. "EYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S STILL THERE!!!!! YOU LIAR, SHISHIDO-KUN!!!!!!!!!" She screeched as she dove underneath the seats.

The other people in the theater turned around to see who had screamed so loudly. Some of the very pissed off people threw trash in the direction of Midori's scream.

"Don't hit Ore-sama with your trash! I'm not the one who screamed!" Atobe scowled as he got hit in the face with an empty bag of chips.

In response, someone accurately threw an empty carton of popcorn, that landed in Atobe's head, like a hat.

"Midori-chan...the skeleton is gone..." Oshitari muttered to her as he pulled her up onto her seat.

"I don't believe you." Midori muttered back.

"It is gone! Trust me!" Oshitari insisted.

Midori looked at the screen. It was true...the skeleton was gone...but in it's place were the dead people and mummies..."You idiot!" She squeaked. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight!" The movie theater filled with the sound of screeching people and mummies and ghosts moaning. Midori screamed and hugged Oshitari.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Midori-chan! I'm the one getting trash thrown at because your so loud!" As he said that, a banana peel hit him on the forehead.

"Is it gone yet?" Midori's voice sounded muffled.

Ootori and Shishido turned around to see why. Ootori grinned and Shishido muttered a "Way uncool". Midori was hugging Oshitari. She had no idea that Oshitari looked uncomfortablely uncomfortable. There was a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. "O.G.O.T.D.M. is working!" Ootori whispered.

"Yes, it's gone..." Ootori said convincingly.

Oshitari shot him a glare. "No, it's not gone."

"Yes, it's gone!" Shishido insisted.

Midori looked. "AUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING LIARS!!!!!" She hugged Oshitari tighter.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE?!" The angry people pelted their trash at Atobe.

* * *

**After the Movie Ended**

"Gee...Monkey King how'd you get so dirty?" Midori asked innocently.

"Ore-sama got so dirty because he got blamed when YOU screamed..." Atobe growled angrily.

"Oh well...who cares...?" Midori shrugged. "Oh...Wakashi-kun...sorry for spilling the soda on you...I blame Monkey King..."

Gakuto bounced around. "Wasn't that movie great?! Do any of you want to see it again?!"

Midori hissed. "I'll smack you with a frying pan if your not careful..."

Gakuto looked shocked. "Huh?! What did I do?!"

Oshitari simply smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews about what you thought I should do! I will continue this story! Ahem...about that frying pan part...I'm high on sugar...you should probably ignore that part...I LIKE WACKING PEOPLE WITH FRYING PANS!!!!!! (Yes...wacking...not Whacking...xD)


End file.
